Define
by Scarper
Summary: In a world where light and dark are nothing but empty ideals, the line between them is so heavily blurred it becomes nearly impossible to explain how that which is hideously revolting can also be beautifully tempting. WilliamxSebastianxClaude threesome.


A/N: This was... a request.. from the forums. I'm properly ashamed of myself.. but yes, it's a threesome. X3 Pretty sure it's the first WillxSebastianxClaude threesome to be posted on FFN, as well... Enjoy your lemon pie!~

* * *

Heated revulsion coursed through William in an unexpected and unwilling rush as he found himself rooted to the cobbled stone of the alleyway, unable to tear his gaze from the sight of the two demons pressed against each other. He followed the subtle arch of Claude's body, pinning Sebastian against the wall and tugging the collar of his coat aside with an almost feral roughness to lay a line of alternating bites and kisses along the neck that lay beneath. The soft and sickeningly sensual moans that slipped from the two felt strangely delayed to his ears, as though he were underwater and overhearing them from somewhere above him.

Sebastian's eyes settled on Will, heavy with lust and cruelty as they had been so many times before. A light smirk slid onto his flushed lips as he pressed back against Claude, not breaking eye contact with the shinigami for a moment. It was intoxicating, the way the demon looked as his fuchsia gaze pounded into the green, taunting him, teasing him without mercy, slowing pulling those hated flames into his veins.

He barely felt his own arm as the scythe whipped toward Claude, burying itself in the wall beside the pair. It was strange, the way he moved toward them, almost like he was dreaming. He had seen Sebastian's sinful lust many times, pinning him to that same, damned, hateful wall, coaxing ecstasy from his stony form - but never as an observer like this. It was disgusting and repulsively addictive, watching the demon at another's mercy. William had absolutely no intention of tolerating it.

A low chuckle met his furious advance, shoulder slamming neatly into Claude's to push him away from Sebastian. He caught the golden-eyed demon by the collar of his coat, twisting the moment of surprise to his advantage and crushing their lips together, claiming them with a forceful authority as though daring him to respond.

Claude twisted his arm against Will, breaking free with a look of pure ice and locking his fingers around the shinigami's neck. William gritted his teeth, expecting to have his body roughly forced against the wall in turn. The electrifying and sudden warmth behind him was unexpected; he had nearly forgotten about Sebastian's presence. A light and unwitting hiss slid from his clenched jaw as Sebastian's skilled hands crept down the sides of his torso, teasingly lingering on his hips as he found himself ground against the other demon, held in the position with a cruel firmness by Claude.

He was barely aware as the demons locked hands, completely at a loss for the ability to tell whose faintly rough tongue was gliding over the sensitive flesh of his ear lobe, playing around the side of glasses. A second tongue mirrored the actions of the first, and in seconds the world became utterly lost to him.

The two demons crushed his body between their own, reveling in his helpless disorientation as they shed their coats and engaged once more in a battle of lips, waging swift and brutal war, bodies arching against Will with an unprecedented level of immodesty. He moaned with them, his gloved hands clenched in a fist against Claude's well-sculpted back.

It was sick, the way he felt himself respond when Claude's mouth finally allowed his own lips a second taste, sick the way he gasped at the swollen texture of the demon's mouth against his, Sebastian's taste thick on his tongue. He had never hated the demons more as he strained against their arms, a second pair of lips ghosting at the base of his neck like a sadistic butterfly. It was beautiful, and he lost himself to it. He couldn't resist the bitter flavor.

Irritation began to seep through the hazy pleasure clouding William's thoughts as he was stripped of his coat, two pairs of gloved hands working at the buttons of his suit jacket. It irked him that the demonic duo had the delight of seeing his expressions as he reacted to their sweet torture, but he was to be handicapped by his own eyesight throughout the ordeal. He stretched a hand out as they lowered him to the cobbled stone, fingers searching desperately for the metal frame he knew to be his glasses.

Laying on his back as he was, it became highly uncomfortable to stretch his arm in such a manner as to continue searching. His obvious discomfort must have appeared laughable, because he thought for a moment he heard Sebastian chuckle as one of the demons straddled him, dragging a tongue down the side of his neck before dropping his glasses back onto his face with a soft sigh.

As the world came back into focus, his common sense returned with it to a marginal degree. His stomach nearly turned over with indignation at their postion - for both demons had made themselves comfortable atop him, and were silently fighting for more space against his thigh, lips locked as each attempted to gain the upper hand. Will clenched his teeth, somehow less disturbed by the fact that the occupation of his groin was being fought over than by the fact that he was at their mercy.

Twisting to the side and pushing himself upwards, he freed himself from their legs, crouching on his knees for a moment as he surveyed them. Claude seemed to be losing rapidly, as Sebastian had forced him back onto the ground and was now teasing his bottom lip with his teeth. Much to Will's chagrin, his dominant mind had not yet come up with a way to bring the situation back into his control. He watched them break apart, flushed, Sebastian smirking down at Claude victoriously. He watched Sebastian tilt his head in wicked contemplation as the two demons glanced back at him, and his stomach sunk, realizing exactly where this was going.

Casually, nonchalantly, Will shrugged his suit jacket off. Moving forward in a swift lunge, he caught Sebastian by the tie and forced their lips together briefly, just enough to leave his taste in the demon's mouth. Pulling away before he could respond, Will slid his gloved hands into the collar of the demon's immaculate white shirt, tearing the fabric apart in a single downward pull, his grip on the tie tightening. He moved the gloved hand down along Sebastian's chest, digging into the pale skin with such force that hints of scarlet began to tinge the black leather.

Sebastian's jaw clenched slightly, as though holding back a noise of pleasure brought forth by the deliciousness of the pain. Will watched with narrowed eyes as Claude slipped back to a kneeling position behind the other demon, shaking his own gloves off and pulling away the remnants of the shirt, his bare hands squeezing over the perfect curves of Sebastian's biceps. His hands slid down Sebastian's arms until they reached his still white-gloved hands, lifting the left hand to his lips and biting down on the tip of its finger, tugging the glove away while locking eyes with the reaper on the other side of Sebastian. The possessive look in the golden eyes was almost surprising; but Will realized he should have expected it. What he hadn't expected was the sheer spike of fury it drew from his cold being, a hot emotion... Something that, until then, only the red-eyed demon pinned in between them had been able to draw on.

His body itself was going unbearably warm, but he kept his gaze on Claude as the demon let the glove drop from his teeth, rubbing his thumb over the hideous mark on the back of Sebastian's hand, their unique contracts contrasting as their fingers entwined. He arched a brow at William, unsmiling face a silent dare. _This is mine; do you see how similar we are? _his eyes seemed to say. Will grit his teeth, and shaking his own gloves off, he slipped a bare hand against Sebastian's right palm, tugging at the white fabric roughly until he had pulled it off, his green eyes equally narrow as they never left the gold. _This is also mine..._

A fan of gold butter knives flashed briefly in the fading light as Claude whipped them from his abandoned jacket, diving at Will - but he was met by a swiftly summoned death scythe that bit down sharply on his hand, crushing the skin against its twin metal clips, the demon's disgustingly filthy blood tainting his precious scythe. He wrenched the weapon away, face twisted with revulsion as Claude calmly pulled his hand back. The silverware clattered to the ground jarringly, and Sebastian laughed, eyes blinking lazily as he leaned against Claude, clearly enjoying their frustration.

Will glanced at the dark haired demon between them, suddenly strangely uncomfortable and tempted to abandon them now before this went beyond his control. Already, though, he was beginning to suspect they wouldn't let him leave if he tried. He watched as Claude's bloodied hand smeared against Sebastian's nipple, the demon arching into Claude's chest at the teasing of his fingers.

Slapping Claude's hand away, he bit the delicate bud with enough strength to elicit pain, but not blood, the revolting taste of the other demon's blood filling his mouth as he did so. The golden eyes narrowed, almost with disapproval as a soft and lustful murmur slipped from Sebastian's lips, and Will's bloodied lips stroked down the side of Sebastian's chest triumphantly.

Claude's mouth brushed Sebastian's ear with a low and inaudible whisper, his brows quirked with slowly growing apparent irritation. Sebastian chuckled lowly in response, twisting around to force the other demon to the ground, catching his lips to steal a brief bite on his tongue, momentarily silencing him. He turned his body back towards the shinigami, a challenge apparent on his face, an invitation. Will took it.

The clink of a belt buckle, a brief slide of a button, and the perfection of Sebastian's pale, narrow hips was bared to the cold air. Slipping his hands over them, and though tempted to simply stop there and admire the way they fit against his palms, he proceeded to liberate the demon of them entirely.

Will might have been many things - composed, business-like, and direct - but he was certainly not inexperienced. It was only Claude's stoic nature that kept him from kicking the shinigami away and taking Sebastian himself as he watched the display of skilled lips before him. Despite his obvious irritation at the fact that the other demon's erection was in a mouth other than his, he moved his attentions instead to the nape of Sebastian's neck, lifting his hands to kneed his shoulders with his thumbs and making use of his own tongue against the soft, pale flesh.

The moans Will was drawing from Sebastian with each movement were enviable, and he took pride in it; indeed, almost more pride than in the fact that he had bested Claude for the moment. Despite this, he was slightly puzzled... in the times he had been with the demon below him, he had been the one dominated in the end, driven to the wall and taken, or forcing himself on the demon roughly, insisting on topping... Now, Sebastian was almost seeming to enjoy the role.

His own trousers were now unbearably uncomfortable, and he freed himself of them with slight hesitation. Having Sebastian like this was addicting, and he suspected it would be far harder to settle for a reluctant submission in the future. He extended his fingers silently towards Sebastian's lips, green gaze purposeful and unwavering.

A tongue slid over his fingers, brief, flitting, taking the fingers whole into his mouth - Claude's tongue. Gritting his teeth, Will fought the urge to punch the other demon - but he could not, Sebastian was laid out before him, and this might be his only chance to take the other in such a manner. He focused his eyes instead on the half closed red ones below him, glaring down at the demon accusingly. The serene smile his glare was met with was nothing if not disconcerting. Sebastian was really asking for it.

Without pause, now, he slid a finger in,_ in_,a second finger joining the first quickly and then a third, Sebastian's quiet groans forcing him to clench his teeth to be patient. Claude's teeth dug briefly into his fellow demon's shoulder, a controlled mix of anger and arousal apparent on his face. Will cast a glance over the interlocked hands of the demons as he removed his fingers, moving himself in with unneccessary force.

Sebastian arched against Claude, drawing an angry exhale with each of his cries of pleasure. Claude's teeth and tongue played across the base of his neck, biting down on a satin-like shoulder in sheer frustration as Will's motions grew more forceful, drawing blood this time, his tongue swiftly collecting the sultry crimson. The other demon dug his black nails into his hand in turn, carving vibrant trails down his wrist and arm. It was enthralling to Will, as hypnotic as it was disgusting, the way their blood mingled.

Will was as brutally efficient in sex as he was in any other endeavor, each roll of his hips bringing him closer to climax, closer to losing himself in the beauty that was sin. He was vaguely aware of Claude moving from behind Sebastian to bring his lips against the other demon's, the two meeting in a possessive tangle of tongues and fingers. Despite the haze of ecstasy that was rapidly overtaking him, he found himself faintly irritated.

It felt like an eternity before Will was able to withdraw from Sebastian and collect his nerves. Shaking slightly, he pulled away from the demons, grasping his clothes to pull them on. He half expected the two to continue without him, and when he turned, clothed, the sight of them facing calmly away from each other and covering themselves was almost sickeningly relieving.

They parted ways as silently as they had met, scarcely acknowledging each other. Will's grip on his scythe was unusually tight as though to make up for the prolonged loss of a perfect image, but he had no regrets. Walking without looking backwards was just the way he did things.

_Mine._


End file.
